Vengeance
by migguy-24
Summary: (月産 MB ヨッシー魂 MB 又吉) quelqu'un a essayer d'assassiner Motonari Mori, le celebre tactitien, et Dangereuse, qui venere le seigneur, ne tolérerais plus jamais de voir ce genre de chose,. Genre: Drame/Crime. ChikaXNari, DateXYuki. Classe M, pour violence et language adulte.
1. Une journée qui se finis en cauchemar

(Tsuki mo yoshi ame mo matayoshi - ce salopard de Sasuke a oser toucher Motonari, il a faillit mourrir, mais il a survecu grace a motochika. Maintenant, je vais envoyer Yukimura, son petit frere, en enfer si jamais, il ose encore d'essayer de le tuer!)

Note:

-Motonari Mori, Yukimura Sanada et Sasuke Sarutobi, sont a Sengoku Basara...

-Ai Enma, est a Jigoku Shoujo...

-Jirae Hua-Po, Jalimya, Megami Saravatîe et Tourelles Dangereuse sont a moi...

* * *

**Tentative d'Assassinat.**

_"Flasback" (ou plutot "résumé")_

Sur la mer de Seto, un grand navire a fait son apparition dans la nuit et de l'autre côté se trouve une immense forteresse avec un canon de la taille de l'ile de son proprietaire, en attendant que la lumière apparait. Mais cette lumiere, c'est des achers pointant un simple bateau, sans occupant, avec au bout de la fleche, une tres fine flamme qui brule dans la nuit.

-"Allumez le feu" le seigneur sur le navire a ordonné.

Une petite figure, recouvert de vert sur ces vetement et d'un pantalon blanc arrivant jusqu'au cheville et revouvert de botte a talon, accompagné d'une ringblade dans les mains, le voici, Motonari Mori, Gardien de la mer de Seto, Seigneur d'Aki et prétendant "fils du soleil". En effet lui et le seigneur de Shikoku se sont donné rendez-vous pour un duel simple et amical comme à leurs habitude.

A côté de lui se trouve une nouvelle combattante du japon a l'ere de Sengoku au service du seigneur de Chugoku, Tourelles Dangereuse, une queu de cheval dans les cheuveux de couleur impossible a decrire, habilé d'un petit haut d'été bleu et d'une jupe clair brillante dans la nuit, et ses 2 meilleures amies, Hua-Po et Saravatîe qui l'accopmagne toujours.

Jirae Hua-Po: ninja au service de Dangereuse, petite fille de 5ans avec des couettes blondes sur les côtés, une tenue blanche avec quelque motif de fleur, recouvrant tout son corps, des collants vert clair et des petites ballerines rouge (habituellement, elle a des ailes jaunes au dos mais là, je ne l'ai pas mis, parce que c'est une petite et tres jolie kunoichi).

Megami Sarasvatîe, conseillere et messagere de Dangereuse, une belle femme de 20ans, accompagnée de son banjo comme arme. Cette femme est considéré comme la déesse de la connaissance, la musique et de l'art, elle est egalement respectée par sa maitresse pour sa gentillesse et pour son agilitée au combat. Elle a des cheuveux noir, avec une couronne, un simple haut blanc, un petit rubant comme manteau et un pantalon vert recourvant toutes ses jambes.

"Maitresse Dangereuse, on vient de m'aportter un message, les pirates sont en approchent..." la déesse a chuchoter a l'oreille de son maitre qui en informe le seigneur d'Aki. "Merci, Sarah."

-"Seigneur Motonari, _il_ est en route... Est-ce que ça va aller?"

-"De quoi veut-tu t'inquieter, jeune fille? Ce n'est qu'un simple duel, comme d'habitude. Quel est le probleme?"

-"C-ce n'est rien. J'ai juste..."

-"Juste quoi?" il a dit d'un ton qui commencais a s'elever

-"J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un traitre parmis nous." Dangereuse lui murmurait à l'oreille.

En effet, Dangereuse le sentait et Hua-Po le savait aussi, parmis les soldats du seigneur d'Aki, tous sont tres calme et attendent les ordres de leur chef, mais un seul, n'est pas comme les autres, le seul qui forme un rictus sur son visage semble etre "suspect". Dangereuse regarde les rangées de soldat et fait semblant de ne pas avoir remarquer le "soldat suspect". En effet, recemment Motonari avait pris l'habitude d'envoyer la messagere de Dangereuse a Shikoku, le fier Démon des Mers avait envoyer un message a Mori, pour un autre rendez-vous, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que le pirate voulait lui demander sa main, les 3 femmes etaient au courants, ainsi que les pirates...

-"Po... viens ici."

La petite kunoichi s'approche de sa maitresse.

-"Vous voulez que je le surveille, Maitresse?" elle a cuchoter à l'oreille de la tourelle.

-"Hors de question!" elle a murmuré aux oreille de son ninja, mais il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. "Ecoute Po, quoi que tu sens, ne fait rien..."

-"Mais..."

-"Je sais qui c'est, et si jamais tu ose faire le moindre geste brusque, tu vas le regretter..."

-"As tu finis de parler dans mon dos, Tourelles?" Motonari s'est approché des deux filles.

-"Motonari-sama!" un soldat s'est approché du seigneur, et s'incline. "Les pirates approchent de plus en plus."

-"A mon tour d'entré en scene." une voix riant est venue de nulle part.

-"Vous!"

Dangereuse n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait, le soldat suspect s'etait placé derriere Motonari avec un kunai qu'il a placé sur le cou du seigneur d'Aki et a placé les deux mains dans le dos.

-"Navré Medames, mais j'ai pour mission de tuer votre cher maitre."

Motonari a garder son expression comme d'habitude, tendis que Dangereuse a ordonné a son ninja d'aller faire un tour et a sa messagere d'apporter le message à Chosokabe. De l'autre côté de la mer, le pirate, Chosokabe Motochika, ne pouvais plus attendre, il se rejouissait du combat avec le seul homme qu'il a tans aimer et respceter, et qu'il voudrais tellement épouser, mais en ce moment ce qui comptait c'est de rester en vie.

"Sois prudent, Motochika..." pensa le tactitien du soleil.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la mer, des pirates attendent juqsu'a ce qu'ils remarquent un fine lumiere qui brulle au loin... Le voici, Motochika Chosokabe, le démon des mers de l'ouest, il s'impatientai, il voudrai tant voir son amour d'Aki mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que Motonari est en danger et que personne ne peut s'opposer au technique de Ninja.

"AHAH, C'EST PARTIE, JALIMYA!" le pirate a gueulé tandis qu'il préparait son ancre pour faire des vagues.

"Attendez M. Chosokabe n'y allez pas tout seul..." une gamine lui a hurlé sur le bateau, mais Motochika n'écoute pas et continue sa route.

"Héhé, aujourd'hui ça va etre un jour mémorable", pensa Motochika alors qui surfais toujours avec son ancre sur la mer.

Arrivé a destination Motochika remarque quelque chose de louche, "c'est trop calme..." sans plus tarder il a grimpé sur le bateau, et vis une scene d'horreur, il a sursauter dans son silence d'interieur. Motonari etait pris entre la vie et la mort, le ninja qui se trouvait derriere lui etait assez famillier.

Un bruit a rettentit dans l'eau, c'etait Jalimya qui est apparu" Espece de merde de pirate vous pourriez pas attend-"

"JALIMYA!" la petite kunoichi a coupé la parole a Jalimya qui se rend vite compte de la situation... "Eh , Merde!"

"Miss Jalimya..." Sarasvatîe appelle "quoi que vous fasiez, ne faites pas de geste brusque..."

"Quel charmant festin, j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux..." Sasuke a ricanné

"Alors pourquoi tu ne démarre pas le festivité en me tuant, salaud?" Motonari a répondu.

"J'ai pour mission de vous ," Jalimyaproteger Motonari Mori!" Jalimya coupé. Elle tendis son bras en avant et hurla "Kiromaru, ATTAQUE!"

"Kiromaru?" Motochika a demandé, le croassement de l'oiseau de Motochikaest venu de nulle part.

"Au revoir cher Mori salopard!" le ninja a chuchoter a l'oreille de Motonari, tandis qu'il tranchait sa gorge et que Jalimya et Kiromaru essaye d'eviter le saccage...

"Enfoiré, ne le touche pas!" Motochika a hurlé avec colere et a vite courut vers Mori, le temps c'etait arretter pour les deux gardien de la mer.

"C'est trop tard!" le ninja a ricanné et c'est déplacé sur un toit a la vue des autre "Bon, j'ai accompli ma mission, au revoir maintenant...", il a rit et a disparu dans le ciel accroché a son corbeau.

"C'était quoi cette merde...? "Jalimya a demander tandis que les 5 autres sont restés silencieux.

Le corps du seigneur de Chugoku a commencé a faciller, sa tete semblait en explosion, il est tombé a terre sans que les autres le remarque son attitude. Ce n'est lorsque le seigneur de Chugoku c'est évanouie qu'ils ont commencé a paniqués.

"Motonari!" Les filles crient

"Nari!" Motochika hurle.

"Seigneur Mori!" Dangereuse clame avec colere et désespoir.

"Mori-sama!" Les soldats appellent.

La vue de Motonari s'efface de temps en temps.

"Hua Po, Sarasvatie, partez, je ne veux pas que vous voyez ça..." Dangereuse a ordonné, et ces sujets son parties faire un tour, seuls Jalimya, Motochika et Dangereuse restent pres de Motonari...

"Nari, Oï Nari répond-moi..." Motochika a supplier tenant la petite figure dans ces bras.

Pas de réponse.

"Seigneur Motonari..." Dangereuse a appelée d'une voix calme.

Motonari a ouvert doucement ces yeux pour constater que Motochika le tenait dans les bras, il a ouvert la bouche mais sa voix a refusée d'émmetre un son. Doucement, il leva une main pour la mettre derriere la tete du pirate, il voulait rester avec.

"Soldats d'Aki allez chercher de quoi le soigner..." Motochika a ordonné.

Pour Motonari, cela commençais a devenir flou dans sa tête...

* * *

_Affaire a suivre..._

Bon je me dis que je vais commencé a poster ceci alors... Je déménage bientot et du coup je n'aurais pas internet pendant environ 1 ans O.o, quoi qu'il en soit je continue a faire les histoires tels quelles sont. avis, svp. Prochains chapitre: **Rencontre avec la Jigoku Shoujo!**


	2. Jigoku Tsushin : Le Courrier des Enfers

**Le courrier des enfers...**

POV Dangereuse**  
**

"Ah, quel cauchemar...", j'ai hurlée à la nuit, je me suis réveillé en sueur ce soir, j'ai treschaud et j'ai mal au coeur. Heureusement Rodatrice n'ai pas dans la meme chambre, sinon elle se serait inquiete et ça je ne le veux pas... Cela fait deux ans maintenant depuis cet incident, j'ai envoyer Sarah et Hua Po enqueter sur le salopard qui a fait ça à Motonari. Doucement, je me leve avec ma petite chemise de nuit et j'allume la lanterne qui se trouve à coté de mon futon, pas que ce soit désagréable, c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de dormir sur un matela douillet. je sort de ma chambre et descend les escalier, j'ouvre la porte de la cuisine et j'allume la lumiere, tous est normal ici, c'est juste que je n'ai pas finis de déménager. Rodatrice m'a retrouvée pres du chateau du seigneur des tenebres Oda Nobunaga, et je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé là... la derniere chose que j'ai vue c'est que j'ai sauté du haut d'un pont parce que je ne supportait plus ma "famille", si on peut appeller ça comme ça... j'ai été adoptée par ces salopards, j'ai cru que j'allais vivre heureuse mais non... "Dangereuse...?" un voix a rettentit derniere moi, me faisant sortir de ces horribles souvenirs.

"Que fait-tu ici?" elle me demande à moitié fatigué.

"J'arrivais plus a dormir, grande sœur, alors je me fais un chocolat chaud", je lui dit calmement, en ouvrant le meube et en espérant qu'il y ai encore du Cécémel.

"Mh.. D'accord... bonne nuit alors.. moi je retourne me couché."

"Bonne nuit, Rodatrice..." j'ai murmuré dans le silence tandis qu'elle disparaissait dernière la porte.

Je reviens à mes souvenirs, de ce jour tragique, quand Sarah et Hua Po m'ont apportées la nouvelle que c'était Sarutobi Sasuke qui a essayer de tuer Motonari Mori, j'ai voulu aller à Kai le buter, mais Rodatrice m'a injecter mon sérum de calmement par la force, du coup j'ai étés frocés de l'écouter et de me calmer, "Du calme, on a qu'a se venger d'une autre maniere..." elle m'avait répondu. Mais oui, j'y pense Aï Enma, peut m'aider, apres tous elle a une dette envers nous... Je suis la fille du paradis et elle est la fille des enfers... "Quelle heure est t-il?" je regarde l'horloge installé au dessus de notre amoire a pharmacie... "23:48h." je pense à haute voix. Je dépose ma tasse de chocolat, et mon direct allumée Sarah...

"Mhm... Vous voulez quelque chose, maitresse?"

"Sarah, connecte toi au serveur et cherche après le courrier des enfers..."

J'ai tapé après le courrier des enfers et j'ai cliqué sur le premier lien que je voyais, " jigokutsushin . de " l'URL a la barre, il est 23h59 sur l'horloge de Sarah. j'attend pendant quelque seconde pour finalement cliquée, voir une petite flamme qui brulle et me retrouver sur un écran noir avec une barre qui dit "J'accomplirais ta vengeance.", je tape le nom de "Sanada Yukimura" et je clique, une seconde après je me retrouve face à Aï, elle est toujours aussi belle... cheveux noir, yeux rouge, uniforme scolaire, en noir et blanc, chaussures noir... elle se tien debout devant moi tandis que Honne Hona et Ichimoku Ren, se tiennent assis contre son arbre.

"Tu m'a appelée, fille du paradis." elle me dit de sa voix toujours aussi douce "Prend ceci." elle me tendis Wanyudo en poupée de paille noir avec la ficelle rouge autour du cou.

"Maitresse, est-il nécessaire?" Honne demande tandis que je prend la poupée dans mes mains.

Aï ignore les paroles de Honne et continue "si tu veux vraiment obtenir réparation, dénoue la ficelle. Une fois le nœud défait, tu sera liée a moi par contract, ton vœux seras exaucé, j'enverrais ton ennemi en enfers, et nous serons quitte." C'était silencieux pendant un moment et je continuer a la regarder avec son expression de poupée en porcelaine et elleb reprend, "mais... il faut que tu sache autres chose, un fois la vengeance accomplie du me devra une compensation. Deux tombes pour une malédiction, lorsque tu mourras, votre âme ira en enfers, tu sera à errer toujours, meurtrir par mille souffrance et jamais, il ne te sera donnée de connaitre le paradis tu ne connaîtras que l'enfers."

"Mais maitresse..." Ren discute

"Elle est déjà condamné à l'enfer, alors pourquoi..." Honne continue

"Parce que mon rôle c'est d'envoyer une personne en enfer pendant toutes un journée tandis qu'une autre est virée du paradis" Je leur répondit, qui leur étonna, "Mon role en tant que fille du paradis est d'envoyer une personne, pendant 24h, en enfer. je ne peux pas envoyer les personne moi-meme, sinon mon patron m'envoie en enfer pour l'éternité, et je sais que là-bas, il n'y a pas de repos..." j'ai enfin finis.

"Et puis..." je la regarde avec m'a tete de questionnement, "Je te dois bien ça... grâce à toi, grand-mère va mieux..."

"N'en dit pas plus Aï." je la coupe ne voulant pas dévoilée tous son orgueil..."Maintenant, je retourne à ma chambre." Je me retourne sur le point de partir, mais je m'arrête "Aï, avant de dénouer la ficelle, je vais m'entretenir avec ce ninja de Kai. S'il a vraiment voulu tuer Motonari, je veux que tu le fasse tellement souffrir, au point qu'il en pleure des larmes de sang."

"Bien." elle m'a dit en retour.

Je m'enfonce dans le sol, boueux, plein de sang, de squelletes et d'arraignées, 'plus rien ne me fait peur' je pensais, avant que je disparraisse elle me dit, "Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider du reste..."

* * *

Voila le deuxième chapitre finis; ^^ alors qu'en pensez-vous? rewiews please. :) next chapitre, **En route pour Kai.** croyez-moi,si le titre vous interrese vous devriez me suivre car ce sera la raison de cette fanfic. X)


	3. Sasuke vs Hua Po

**En Route Vers Kai**

No Reviews pour AUCUNE des mes histoire... -_- tans pis, je vais faire cavaliere seule comme d'habitude.

* * *

Pendant ce temp à Kai, un certains ninja ne dormait presque jamais, Sarutobi Sasuke est assis sur une branche d'arbres obsrevant la lune avec une meirveilleuse joie sur sa gueule, lui aussi reprensse à sa tentative d'assasina sur Motonari, il est joyeux en se disant que le tactitien est mort à l'heure actuelle et que le pays peut enfin reprendre la paix... Mais il avait tout faut. A l'aube du matin Sasuke rentre à Kai, et Shingen l'appella aussitot. En utilisant ses pouvoir ninja il se rend dans la piece principale où Shingen assis sur sa chaise l'attendai, il se leve et annonce à son ninja

"Sasuke?"

"Oyakata-dana, vous m'avez appeller?"

"Oui, c'est exact. En fait toi qui à quelque relation avec Katakura Kojuro, l'oeil droit du dragon, je voudrais que tu aille à Oshu prendre des nouvelles de Yukimura."

"Oyakata-dana, est-ce que Yukimura vous manque?" il à demandé en se relevant.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux juste savoir comment il va. Est-ce qu'il mange bien ect."

"Je vois... J'y vais alors..."

Et Sasuke sort de la salle laissant quelque plumes noires à l'abandon derrier lui.

Cela fait presque un an maintenant que Shingen à été vaincu par Masamune, et tout ça pour quel prix? Pour avoir effet, Date Masamune et venu à Kai avec ses quatres généraux; Mago, Bunshichi, Yoshinao et Samano, accompagné de son oeil droit: Katakura Kojuro, son amant. Masamue avait demandé à Takeda Shingen de le battre et le prix était Yukimura, ils s'étaient battus avec beaucoup de férocité, mais Date avait gagné, une fois Yukimura à Oshu, Date l'avait demandé en mariage, et le jeune tigre avait répondu "oui", quelques jours plus tard c'était le mariage et égallementla derniere fois que Sasuke à pu parler à son petit frere.

"OÏ, NINJA, ON S'ENDORT ENCORE?"

Jirae Hua Po, la petite ninja de Dngereuse Tourelles et Messagere personnelle de Motonari Mori. La jolie ninjaaux cheuveux blond et à la peau orange detestait Sasuke, mais elle devait le hair comme ça maitresse. La raison? Dangereuse le soupsonnais encore et encore d'avoiressayer de tuer Motonari, et si cen'était pas lui, elle ne lui ferait pas des excuses. Oh non, Dangereuse et tres fiere, elle ne se ferait pas rabaisser par un stupide ninja de pacotille.

"Oh, bonjour petite kunoichi. Que veut-"

"Mes maitresses vont venir à Kaipour parler en face à face avec vous!"

"Woah? M-Mais? Qu-"

"Rentré à Kai vous préparer à la discution, Toqué de merde!"

"Vous savez, Po-"

"Eviter de m'appeller comme ça, veillard! Seule ma maitresse à le droit de m'appeller comme ça! COMPRIS?"

"Mais-"

Et Hua Po et vite repartie en un rien de temps. Sasuke n'en croyait pas ces yeux, encore une fois, il s'est fait narguer par une plus petite que lui. Pourtant, lui qui avait l'habitude de plaisanter avec les autres, meme Kasuga, il rigolait. Dès la premiere fois qu'il à rencontré Hua Po, Sasuke avit plaisanté avec une petite technique de drague pour les enfants, il avait dit bonjour à petit kunoichi en énorme amitié. Hélas la petite fille lui à répondu en lui vomissant en pleine figure, Sasuke avait du nettoyer son visage une disaine de fois ce jour là, Hua Po lui avait craché du vomit ensorcellé. Meme tous les jour, il essaye encore et encore d'etre ami avec Hua Po, edécouragent à chaque fois qu'il se fait narguer par elle.

_Franchement c'est quoi son probleme..._ Pensa Sasuke, tandis qu'il faisait demi tour et rentrant à Kai avertir Shingen de la visite des 2 Tourelles.


End file.
